


Purple Blazer

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Consent Play, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Rough Oral Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: A "request" from weirddworms.Sans and Grillby have some sexy times, but Sans finishes and falls asleep before Grillby finishes. Now faced with a bad case of blue balls, Grillby comes up with a way to solve his problems.





	Purple Blazer

Grillby growled down at the edgy skeleton that was laying beneath him. The purple flames of the bartender crackled loudly in annoyance as he watched him. The smaller skeleton, completely unaware of Grillby's wrath, snored on, deeply asleep.  
  
This was something that perhaps Grillby should have saw coming. It was just so typical of Sans to fall asleep once he had cum. After all, the skeleton could fall asleep anywhere, or sleep through anything. How many times had he slept through a bar fight, still somehow avoiding the flying debris? How often did he fall asleep at his sentry station, regardless of the constant danger of the Fellverse, or the consequences of facing his brother's legendary anger?  
  
Though, after thinking hard on it, Grillby supposed that he could also contribute it to the extra bottles of mustard that Sans had downed before they had begun their play.  
  
And what a good play it had been, Grillby smirked, eyeing the remains of his poor bed. Soot, ash and scrotch marks were everywhere, as were the wet stains of red soul juice and drool - it had been a lot of fun while it lasted. They would have to have another play like this again very, very soon.  
  
In the meantime, however...  
  
Grillby growled quietly, feeling the effects of his "blue balls". His rod was already throbbing in pain, aching for release. Sans may have cum but he hadn't. Grillby sighed, but gently withdrew from Sans' wet entrance. He watched the thin, translucent strings of red, wet magic still linking them.  
  
The flame monster looked down at his rod, still hard and erect with need, before eyeing the skeleton laying below him. He and Sans had never discussed somonphilia play before, but he didn't feel like it was right to take advantage of Sans like this. He may be a bastard, a hot shot, and a real devil of a business man, but he also had his morals... taking advantage of monsters that he legitimately cared about? Not one of them.  
  
However his case of blue balls was getting worse...  
  
Sans twitched in sleep, snorting slightly, before readjusting himself and falling back asleep. His boney hand reached up to give a half-hearted scratch to the terrible scar on his ribs, before falling still again. Sans must be really out of it.  
  
The purple flame monster eyed Sans' hand, thinking hard. Well... that could work....  
  
Reaching out, he carefully took hold of the skeleton's hand. It never ceased to amaze him that his bones could be so warm. As a skeleton he was made up of nothing similar to flesh, no fire, yet he was never cold or shivering. He added it to the list of thing to research.   
  
For now though, there were far more important matters afoot.  
  
Gently guiding Sans' hand to his cock, he was thrilled to discover that Sans instinctively gripped at the organ. He mewled slightly at the tightness, enjoying the grip of the bony hand. Wrapping his hand around Sans' he began to pull and push the boney hand up and down his cock. Using the liquids from their previous fun, Grillby was more or less able to get a jerking motion, slowly able to pleasure himself without disturbing Sans' sleep.  
  
As his rod began to leak fresh pre, wettening himself further, he was able to speed his motions, causing sparks of pleasure to travel his entire body. He closed his eyes, imagining that Sans was awake, willingly doing this, Grillby watching those red eyes focus solely at the task. Grillby even began to get off to his vivid imagination, panting and flushing, riding Sans' hand faster.  
  
He only paused slightly when he heard a sleepy "Hrmm~?" Silver eyes flying open, he saw that Sans had begun to wake. Sockets slowly blinking to awareness, eye lights focusing on the purple cock in his hand.  
  
Grillby quickly reacted to the new situation. "Oh good. You're awake." He said. His hand grabbed Sans' skull, pulling his jaw towards him.   
  
Sans' body landed close to him with a grunt, his mouth opening to speak or question. But Grillby never gave him a chance to voice it. As soon as that mouth opened, Grillby thrust forward, choking Sans on his length. As Sans gurgled around him, Grillby began to shallowly thrust into him, enjoying how his magical throat clenched tight around his rod, how the juices further slickened the channel, making it smoother and more enjoyable.  
  
He heard a low groan, and a tongue began to wrap around Grillby's rod, tightening around him and thoroughly tasting him. Sans began to bob his head, trying to take more of Grillby inside of him. He hummed around the rod in his mouth, trying to stimulate Grillby further.  
  
Grillby smirked and began to thrust faster into him. "Oh you like it when I'm rough with you? When I take full control of you and your body, don't you?" He asked. A low groan was his only answer, Sans looking up at him longingly, a low flush on his cheeks.  
  
"Well... you better prepare yourself... because I'm... I'm about... to cum..." Grillby said, hilting inside Sans' mouth and feeling his own fluids and pleasure finally release and uncoil. He groaned, feeling the pain ebb away. There... that... that was just what he needed.  
  
Panting slightly, he pulled out of Sans' mouth, carefully eyeing him for injury or pain, a gentle finger stroking his abused jaw. He found none. All that he saw were those flushed cheeks, and a long red tongue slowly cleaning his sharp teeth.  
  
And that signature jokester smirk.  
  
"Damn Grillby... that was hot." Sans cockily grinned at his lover. He knew exactly what his puns did to him.  
  
With a quick movement the skeleton found himself back on his back, Grillby hovering over him, and a large, once again very erect rod slowly pushing into his core. "For your pun-ishment, that'll cost you another round." Grillby told him, snapping his hips and beginning a fast, quick pace. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a kudos and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
